It is known to sense the position of a hydraulic piston by means of a magnetic sensor. In the known devices, the permanent magnet is usually mounted in the slidable piston and an inductive sensor is placed at the location in the cylinder wall where a position indication is desired. The known sensors are, however, less reliable in hard frost.